


Last Train to London

by Tsukiakari_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari_sama/pseuds/Tsukiakari_sama
Summary: Tsukiyama, Hide oraz Hori Chie jadą razem do Londynu. Czy to początek mało zabawnego żartu? Nie tym razem!
Relationships: Tsukiyama Shuu/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Last Train to London

\- To co teraz?! – Raymond z irytacją wpatrywał się w pusty ekran monitora. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, szybki ruch dłonią oraz przewrócona filiżanka, aby notebook raptownie odmówił posłuszeństwa. Podciągnął mankiety koszuli, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. Próbował ratować sytuację papierowymi serwetkami, tych jednak było jak na lekarstwo.

\- Przeklęta kawa!

Gdy tylko podniósł laptopa, ciemnobrązowa strużka zaczęła ściekać z otworów wentylacyjnych. Ten godny pożałowania widok pozbawił Raymonda wszelkich nadziei na produktywny dzień pracy. Lepką od przesłodzonej kawy ręką sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki. Samsung Galaxy wyślizgnął się z jego palców i jak w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył oczami wyobraźni rozbijający się z trzaskiem o posadzkę smartphone. W ostatniej chwili złapał telefon, po czym westchnął z ulgą.

Szybko wybrał jeden z nielicznych numerów zapisanych w kontaktach, podpisany pojedynczą literą _M_. Osoba kryjąca się za tym skrótem była wystarczająco kompetentna, aby wskrzesić jego sprzęt, a przynajmniej odzyskać dane z twardego dysku.

 **The customer you have called is unavailable** **or has traveled outside the coverage area. Please try your call again later _…_**

 _Nie odbiera. Nic nowego_. _Cicho syknął pod nosem_ , doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że Mazzy miała zwyczaj wyłączać telefon w pracy. Dalsze próby połączenia się z nią były bezsensowne. Pozostało tylko wysłać maila.

Jak na osobę, która żyła z pisania, Raymond nie miał w zwyczaju rozpisywać się w prywatnych wiadomościach. Do maila dołączył jedynie załącznik w postaci zdjęcia zalanego laptopa, po czym wpisał w temacie: „ _zrobisz z tym porządek?”_ _._

Wiadomość została wysłana. Oparł się o krzesło, a właściwie to dokonał nieudanej próby oparcia o nieistniejące oparcie (dlatego właśnie nie darzył sympatią wysokich krzeseł, w szczególności barowych i to po kilku głębszych). Po części łut szczęścia, po części świetny refleks uchronił go przed niechybnym wywinięciem salta do tyłu. O włos od tragedii, a przynajmniej poniżającego upadku, poprawił okulary, mamrocząc pod nosem:

 _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_ _  
_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the king's horses and all the king's men  
Couldn't put Humpty together again.

Dzień zapowiadał się wyśmienicie.

Sięgnął po plecak na laptopa, aby schować sprzęt i częściowo ukryć dowody zbrodni przed resztą klientów _TY Seven Dials_. _Czy warto bawić się w odzyskiwanie danych z twardego dysku?_ – pomyślał smętnie. I tak większość materiałów przechowywał na chmurze oraz na dyskach zewnętrznych. Codziennie wykonywał kopię wszystkich tekstów - nawet bezużytecznego bełkotu, będącego efektem walenia głową o klawiaturę. Zresztą i tak od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się nad nowym notebookiem. Przez jego zwyczaj odsuwania wszystkiego na później, nie mógł podjąć decyzji. Teraz, po zalaniu laptopa, miał przynajmniej wystarczającą motywację do zakupu nowego sprzętu.

Zresztą ten niefortunny incydent niósł ze sobą dodatkowe korzyści. To była dobra wymówka, aby odpuścić sobie kolejny dzień pracy. Prawdę mówiąc i tak nie zdołałby napisać niczego wartego zapisania. Tak samo jak wczoraj. I przedwczoraj. W zeszłym tygodniu również nie miał odpowiedniego nastroju do pracy.

Ze znudzeniem zaczął przeglądać _social media_ na swoim Samsungu. Pomiędzy reklamą kolejnej produkcji Netflixa, a zdjęciami przystojnych Szkotów na _Men In Kilts_ , zauważył nowy post od _BBC News_. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na nagłówek, aby wzbudzić jego ciekawość. Podniósł nieznacznie brew do góry. Był to kolejny artykuł dotyczący _Dragon War_.

Nie spodziewał się żadnych przełomowych wiadomości. Do tej pory większość informacji dotyczących Japonii było skutecznie blokowane. Po przeczytaniu pierwszych dwóch akapitów tekstu upewnił się tylko w swoich podejrzeniach i z niechęcią odrzucił telefon na blat stolika. _Nic nowego._ Był to kolejny bezwartościowy artykuł składający się z przewałkowanych spekulacji przewijających się przez ostatni rok. Dostawał już niestrawności od samego czytania tych tanich wypocin. _Równie dobrze mogliby zacząć kopiować teksty z reddita. Przynajmniej tam internautą nie brakuje wyobraźni._

21 kwietnia 2018 roku – data ta na stałe zapisała się na kartach historii. Konflikt zbrojny w _Tokyo Metropolitan Government_ , znany również pod chwytliwą nazwą _Dragon War_ , do tej pory wywoływał spore poruszenie wśród opinii publicznej. Nie było w tym zresztą nic dziwnego. Japonia stanęła przed największym zagrożeniem od czas drugiej wojny światowej. Nigdy wcześniej nie doszło do użycia broni biologicznej na tak ogromną skalę. Dziesiątki tysięcy mieszkańców Tokio zginęło w trakcie ataku niezidentyfikowanej formy biologicznej, nazwaną później _Smokiem_.

Do tej pory nie wyjaśniono ostatecznie, czym właściwie był ten cały _Smok_. Na większości udostępnionych zdjęciach ogromny _kaiju_ wyglądał równie realistycznie jak Godzilla z 1954. Skąd to się właściwie wzięło? Wyszło z oceanu? Wynik Fukushimy z 2011 roku? Nikt nie miał pojęcia. Niektórzy wierzyli w atak kosmitów, na co NASA w odpowiedzi żartobliwie zaprzeczała tego typu pogłoską na Twitterze.

Teraz, dla większości mieszkańców Europy konflikt w Japonii był równie odległym problemem jak głodujące dzieci w krajach trzeciego świata, czy też wojna na Bliskim Wschodzie.

Nie chodziło już tylko o mieszkańców Tokio, czy nawet całej Japonii. W grę wchodziła o wiele większa stawka. W ostateczności wyspa Honsiu mogła zostać całkowicie unicestwiona przez zmasowany atak Sił Sprzymierzonych. To jednak zbliżającego się widma trzeciej wojny światowej najbardziej się obawiano. Prawda była taka, że dla reszty świata liczył się tylko czynnik RC. Utrata Japonii, głównego eksportera najwyższej jakości produktów RC spowodowałby upadek światowej gospodarki. Cały przemysł farmakologiczny i biotechnologiczny (a także wojskowy, o czym oficjalnie się nie mówiło) opierał się głównie na tym biologicznym surowcu. Do tej pory nie odkryto metody hodowli komórek RC w warunkach laboratoryjnych, a o sztucznej syntezy na skalę przemysłową nie było nawet mowy.

Raymond nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dołączonej do artykuły fotografii. Przeważająca ilość zdjęć dostępnych w sieci wyglądała jak kadry z kiepskich filmów sci-fi z śmiesznie niskim budżetem na CGI. Choć poziom artykułów od BBC News sięgały poziomem dna morza północnego, przynajmniej publikowali zdjęcia od Hori Chie – młodej fotografki z Japonii, o której ostatnio mówił cały świat. To właśnie jej prace ujawniły prawdziwą tragedię, jaka dokonała się w Tokio.

Niedługo miała się odbyć wystawa jej zdjęć w _The Photographers' Gallery_ , na którą Raymond planował pójść.

Nagle z zamyślenie wyrwała go kelnerka, która podeszła do niego, aby zabrać pustą filiżankę oraz sprzątnąć bałagan powstały po wylanej kawy. Zamyślonym wzrokiem, spojrzał na młodą dziewczynę, najprawdopodobniej studentkę. Czy powinien zamówić kolejną kawę? Wciąż czuł na języku gorzki smak, choć do swojego cappuccino dosypał trzy saszetki białego cukru. Nie cierpiał kawy i zazwyczaj trudno było go namówić do jej wypicia. Z nieznanego powodu, akurat tego dnia naszła go ochota na filiżankę cappuccino.

\- Czy chciałby pan zamówić jeszcze coś do picia?

\- Nie, dzięki. Prosiłbym o rachunek. – Gdy tylko kelnerka odeszła od jego stolika, przeciągle ziewnął, po czym spojrzał przez witrynę na ulicę. Ze znudzeniem zaczął przyglądać się przechodniom.

Pięć tysięcy dziewięćset trzydzieści osiem mil – tyle wynosił dystans dzielący Londyn od Tokio. Nie było dnia, w którym nie myślał o mieście, w którym żyje największa populacja ghouli na świecie. I nie było tu mowy o potomkach europejskich ghouli, którzy posiadali mutacje genetyczne, nieróżniące się właściwie niczym od licznych nietolerancji pokarmowych powszechnych wśród sporej części Europejczyków.

To prawdziwe ghoule, których trudno byłoby szukać na ulicach Londynu, stanowiły wieloletnią obsesję Raymonda. Ostateczna forma drapieżnika, w swoim czasie stojąca na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego.

Opuszkami wskazującego oraz środkowego palca próbował rozmasować czoło między brwiami. _Powinieneś przestać o tym myśleć i skupić się na własnych sprawach._

W pewnym momencie uwagę Raymonda przykuł mężczyzna o szarobłękitnych włosach. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Niedorzecznie przystojny. Tego typu osoby nie widuje się na co dzień nawet na ulicach Londynu, co najwyżej na okładkach magazynów albo w produkcjach hollywoodzkich.

_Wygląda jak model!_

Pochylił się mocno do przodu, niemalże kładąc się na stoliku - tylko po to, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie. Nieznajomy ani razu nie odwrócił się w stronę witryn kawiarni, skupiony na rozmowie z jakimś dzieckiem.

Raymond poprawił okulary, które nieznacznie opadły mu na nosie. Powoli przełknął ślinę.

_Interesujące._

Wyciągnął telefon, aby szybko zrobić mu zdjęcie. Zawsze mógł spróbować znaleźć nieznajomego z małą pomocą internetu. Na złość, obiektyw aparatu okazał się brudny od kawy. Szybko przetarł kciukiem powierzchnię aparatu. Raymond zdołał zrobić jedynie dwa zdjęcia – nieostre, z których właściwie niczego nie dało się dostrzec. Syknął niezadowolony.

_Jaką masz szansę na kolejne spotkanie osoby, której imię i nazwisko jest ci kompletnie nieznane? W Londynie… Zbyt małe!_

Zerwał się z krzesła i wybiegł na ulicę. Nagły podmuch zimnego powietrza uderzył go prosto w twarz. Nie zważając jednak na marcowy chłód, zaczął rozglądać się za przystojnym mężczyzną. Jak na złość, trafił w sam środek grupy niemieckich turystów. Z trudem przepchnął się przez starszych Niemców, przepraszając ich swoim kalekim niemieckim.

Rozglądał się pomiędzy pobliskimi uliczkami, idąc przez Tower Street i Tower Ct, w międzyczasie mijając _The Mousetrap_. Błądził tak przez dobry kwadrans, ale i tak ostatecznie nie był w stanie znaleźć dwójki nieznajomych.

 _Mogli wejść do któregoś z okolicznych budynków, albo po prostu odjechać taksówką._ Zagryzł ze złością wargę _. - Niech to szlag!_

Gdy nieco ochłonął i to głównie z powodu wyjątkowo chłodnej pogody, dotarło do niego, że wybiegł z kawiarni właściwie bez niczego. Jego płaszcz z szalikiem, telefon, kluczyki do domu oraz portfel z dokumentami – wszystko to zostawił w pogoni za najprzystojniejszym facetem jakiego w życiu widział, choć już wcześniej miał okazję zobaczyć na żywo samego Toma Hiddlestona.

_Co za kompromitacja._

Stanął na środku chodnika, ignorując spojrzenia mijających go ludzi. Niektórzy mogli go nawet rozpoznać. To nie miało jednak znaczenia. Nerwowo poprawił okulary.

Tymczasem w _TY Seven Dials_ czekał na niego jego martwy notebook oraz niezapłacony rachunek.


End file.
